A digital imaging system may include a digital camera that is constructed to electrically capture, or acquire, data that represents a pixel image of a given object. The camera may contain an image signal processor (ISP), which may perform various image processing functions on the acquired image data, such as functions pertaining to autowhite balancing, Bayer transformations, noise attenuation, image sharpening, and so forth.